AW Evans
__TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Vital Information Angus "AW" Evans is a Half-blood wizard of British descent. He is the son of Maria and Quentin Evans. Life Before Awe Growing up with the near majority of his siblings off doing their own thing, also known as dropping dead like flies, was hard on AW. He was still so stuck in habit of hanging on to them by a thread; following the leader, wherever s/he may go. When AW was five years old everyone was astounded that he finally displayed his aptitude for magic. His siblings, trying to ... be encouraging? Frighten him for eternity? ... who knows why siblings do what they do? They made jokes at his expense, his magic was going to be as "cute", and "aw-dorable" as he is. Obviously, thus far in his life, they have been right. The only magic AW has been capable of is making sparks appear (a weak Periculum). It does not help the teasing, and when he gets really, really angry the sparks sometimes change color reflecting a mood ring fireworks display. AW was never one of the louder ones, he was the adorable, loyal, little puppy. The one right there in everyone else's shadow. AW liked being at his big brothers side. He felt like he was his Second-in-Command, he knew he wasn't that, he would probably never be that. A role as important as that one would always fall to GC2, the secret weapon. AW liked feeling like he had power, and he hated being left aside while all his older siblings were off being bigger than him. AW wants to be good at Quidditch. Not surprisingly, all of his siblings played his favorite positions; beater, seeker, and chaser. He would love it if he could play Beater, but of course, everyone thinks that would be pointless, not in his opinion. He could be the best if he was ever given the chance to show the world what he has to offer. However, he is fine waiting patiently for his turn. He was a great sport about it, and even though he did not get to play he was extremely competitive, and he studied the game closely. So, while he seat out then, hope that when gets out there he gets hit with a bludger. He'll probably be heard yelling out "It's mine!" if he is still the use of his bat hand. That is, if anyone lets the "little runt" get some air time to even play. He get annoyed, and sometimes refuses to play when given the option to play with his family. He has his preference, and until he can have it... He has compromised and played alongside them now and then, but you can almost always find him in sitting out; watching and writing out strategies. Evans Family AW is a half blood, his mom Pure-blood, and his dad Muggle-born. His entire household is managed by magic, unless mum gets mad. Mad enough to actually make the kids do chores. He grew up following his older brothers around. He does not look at it as living in their shadows. Although he has always been trying to following them around, and do everything they did. He even wanted to play as beater or seeker in family quidditch games. He has always been told he is "a bit too small" to play. He is after all the runt of the litter. He was delegated to ref, and if he got lucky they would give him a chance to play chaser. But never for very long. His eldest siblings went away, some off to school others dying too soon during his early years. The heavy losses leaving him plagued by loneliness and silence. All that was left was his brother Emmo and his sisters Audi, Zel and Tilly. He didn't even like them much, at first. He loves all of his siblings, he really truly does. But, there is a hierarchy. They are all aware of it, even if they don't admit it. EQ is at the top, and AW is at the bottom. Somewhere in the middle is GC2, Audi, Zel, Emmo, and Tilly, or the other way around? They all come right before AW, because he is the youngest. AW was traumatized by his older brother and sister (GC1 and GC2) dying tragically, he was further damaged by his eldest brother's accidental death. He was so resentful of his place in the family, being the youngest, being the littlest, being the last. He wished desperately for more attention, he always knew that when his siblings were gone he would be noticed. After those three sucker punches to the heart he started to believe his worst fear was coming true, he was killing off his family. Additional Facts |-|Magical abilities= |-|Skills= |-|Favorites= Personality AW. That is A as in Abnormal. W as in Weirdo. No it is not aw as aw, how cute. And do not say that when he says his name. He hates that, but he knows there is pretty much no avoiding it. He is a sweet kid, with a little bit of wild side. As a kid he uses it like a well trained Army Dog waiting eager, and ready for his master to command. Literally, if you tell this kid what do, if he can do it, he is going to get it done. If he cannot make it happen he is going to try his hardest to find a way. Even if the answer is not easy or obvious he is willing throw his whole being at it, like a baby Hulk, he will smash. He wants to be adored and admired for being something other than little, and cute. However, he cannot change the opinion of him unless he changes himself, and he definitely does not think changing is worth being seen differently by other people. He is observant, he has got a wicked sense of humor, and he is a good guy; but he is also the most passive-aggressive immature person you might ever meet in your entire life. He almost never comes out and says exactly what he is meant to say or what he was thinking unless he had been giving permission by the person he is talking to or about, or someone that he trusts. He does not like to mess around calling people silly names, or shoving and fighting. He can use the facts. AW is an ENTP. Appearance will be Mitch Hewer/Linus Gustin Cooper Timberline/Cody Christian Chris Zylka/Boyd Holbrook/Sauli Koskinen AW's most distinguishing quality is his grey-blue eyes, they are accentuated by his dark blondish/brownish hair. His loves it because he thinks it make him look a lot like his eldest brothers EQ and Jesse despite the difference in their natural hair color, and his. AW has stunningly blue-grey eyes. They are perfect conversation starter, he usually gets complimented on them, occasionally flashing those big blues to speak for him. He is excellent staring right through a person, what some would say feels like right through to the soul, which is a little bit creepy from such an intense personality type. If you are not expecting it. He is going to be tall too, somewhere around 6'1" if his brothers were any indication of height. His entire appearance in his young age is ethereally youthful, and he loathes it. :He can't wait to grow up. Relationships |-|Immediate Family= Extended family: |-|Friends= Possessions Category:Expiry